


junoon kee pareeksha

by kaededlareme (aestheticalistic)



Series: test of love, test of passion, test of courage [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, India, Indian Character, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Standardized Tests, Strong Female Characters, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding, bfguhydsf idk, dhsgauydhfd basically, etc etc - Freeform, idk - Freeform, more tags baby, pratootoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/kaededlareme
Summary: Prateeti’s back protested from her hunched position over the desk and her hands cracked and popped from constant writing, but she had no time to dwell. She needed to focus.The testing had begun.





	junoon kee pareeksha

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm super excited to hopefully be writing my first actual, complete novel! i'm posting this on my tumblr also, which is @sunnydaysarealwaysgrey :) check me out!

Pencils scratched on the thick testing booklets. Only two of the thirteen students in Prateeti’s class had been allowed to take it; the others were made to join the other teacher, Sushree Kaabhan, and her class of six. They had protested, of course, wanting to join Prateeti Dayaalu and Anisha Adur, but Sushree Walia refused. 

The test was only for girls, firstly, and four of thirteen in the class were boys, so they were out. Next, girls were eliminated by grades. It was hard because many had 99% in most subjects, but Sushree had chosen the 4 girls with above 100% in every subject: Prateeti, Anisha, Zhamilya Akhmetov, and Casey Lucas. Finally, only girls born in India were allowed for the test—cutting out Zhamilya, from Kazakhstan, and Casey, from America. 

Now, Prateeti’s back protested from her hunched position over the desk and her hands cracked and popped from constant writing. The first test took almost six hours to complete, and they were just now starting. Luckily, she would be able to get a good night’s rest before part two tomorrow. But first, she needed to focus.

* * *

 

Two hours had passed and she was almost finished, which was quite strange. Sushree had said that everyone took all six hours, but Prateeti was on question 400 out of 425 (an absurd amount, no doubt of that) and was speeding through the simple questions. Was this all a trick, a scam? Did Sushree Walia lie about the test to test their passion for learning? Hopefully, Prateeti would find out soon.

She shot a glance at Anisha's booklet, only to see how far she was. The second page. Something was seriously wrong here...but what was it? She raced to finish number 423, a simple equation.

> #424. If y=4, find out how many hours Tarun will have to work to complete his test. y=23x+372. Let x = # of hours. 

Easy enough.

_4=23x+372_

_23x=-368_

_x=-16_

Finally, she had reached the final question. 

> #425. On a scale of 1 to 10, rate the difficulty of this test. 1 is the lowest, 10 the highest.

Only a moment of thought passed by before Prateeti hurriedly scribbled an answer and stood to turn in the test to Sushree. 

 

_Very easy. 1._


End file.
